1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus of which a defect rate is significantly decreased in a manufacturing procedure and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus refers to a display apparatus having sub-pixels, each sub-pixel having an organic light-emitting device (OLED) that includes two electrodes facing each other and an intermediate layer interposed between the electrodes and the intermediate layer including an emission layer (EML). The organic light-emitting display apparatus controls emission of each sub-pixel and the amount of emission from each sub-pixel by using a thin film transistor (TFT). In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a plurality of TFTs that are disposed on a substrate, and an OLED positioned on each TFT and electrically connected thereto.
However, the manufacturing process of a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus has problems of high defect rate when an intermediate layer of each sub-pixel is formed, or when each sub-pixel has to be formed via a complicated procedure. For example, in order to deposit different emission materials on the respective sub-pixel regions, a mask having small through holes corresponding to the sub-pixels is used. However, as the resolution of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is increased, the through holes in the mask become smaller and more densely disposed, which makes the deposition of the emission materials more difficult and the deposition may not be accurately performed.